Jab We Met
by girlinglitter
Summary: Bella misses her train and runs into a green-eyed stranger. Sometimes you find love in the strangest places.


_Hey everyone! I have been on fanfiction since forever and now I am writing this story. Welcome and thanks for taking out time to check it out. This whole fanfiction is inspired by an Indian flick '__**Jab we**__**met'.**__ It is an awesome movie! I am not really sure where is is headed but I just had to get it out of my head so here goes :)_

* * *

**Chapter-1**

**Missing The Train **

I was tired as hell. I swear, I am never, ever going to travel by train again. It's so freaking uncomfortable. But really with the money I had, that's what I could afford. It was around midnight and the train had stopped at a station. I got down at the station to buy a bottle of water from the shop near-by. I was thirsty like hell. The station was creepily quiet.

I walked to the stall and grabbed a water bottle, opened it up and gulped down the water and sighed. I looked at the shopkeeper and he looked at me like I was piece of meat. Jackass.

"How much?" I asked.

"4 dollars"

"Do you think I am crazy or what? You think I don't know the price of a water bottle, huh? Are you trying to fool me or what? I am not as crazy as I look you idiot. 2 dollars that's what the price is."

"No ma'am-"

"Should I call the railway minister to ask the price?" I replied sarcastically.

"Well if you-"

"Did I tell you to shut up?"

"No"

"Okay then, now I am telling you. Shut up!"

"Why are you wasting my time for 2 bucks?"

"It's not just about two bucks, idiot. It's about consumer rights and how you fool people around by taking advantage of their situation."

"What situation?"

"Shut up!" He glared at me and I glared back. Who does he think he is? Son of the president!

"Fine, have it your way then." He smirked. I glared at him and turned back. The train was about to leave and I saw a man walking in the opposite direction. God, people are such idiots.

"Hey! You the person with reddish-brown hair!" I shouted and started walking in his direction. Is this man stupid? Seriously, the train is about to leave and he will have to stay at this creepy station the whole night.

"Hey, wait up!" I started running. He didn't even look back. Is he deaf? Maybe. I nearly ran out of the station. At the exit I looked back. I should go back. This man is crazy. I turned back and froze. The train was leaving. Without Me. I ran in its direction but I knew I wouldn't be able to catch it. I screamed.

"Hey!" I collided with a woman and she gave me death glare. I glared back at her. I ran till the platform ended and then huffed. What was I going to do? I was in my night suit. I didn't have my money and not even my cell. It was all because of that man selling that bottle _and _the man with the reddish-brown hair as well. I turned around. I didn't know what I was going to do. I glared at "The man".

"Ugh! Wipe that smirk off of your face." I sat in one of the chairs and sat down to think. I don't have any money with me. All my belongings and luggage are in that stupid train! I can go and talk to the station in charge. Yes, that's what I am going to do and maybe he can help me. I turned to look –no scratch that, to glare at that idiotic, foolhardy and lunatic man. I went to his stall.

"Where can I find the station in charge?" I spat at him with as much venom in my voice as I could lace it with.

"Aw, did the train leave you behind sweetheart? I can take care of you, you know." Why are men such idiots?!

"I asked you where I can find station in charge not you services."

"Oh well that room right there." He pointed to the room behind his stall. "And if you don't have anywhere to go come back to me and I will take you."

"No but thank you for your _concern" _I said with another glare.

I stormed to the station-in charge's room. He was an old man with glasses. He was arranging some files and when I entered he didn't look at me so I knocked- really hard and annoyingly I must add-at his desk. He looked up at me.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Yeah, I missed my train. My whole luggage is in it. Can you tell me what to do?"

"Well I can call up the station in-charge of the next station and he can keep your luggage until you are able to collect it."

"But what should I do? I don't have any money with me. I won't be able to purchase any ticket."

"Who said you have to purchase a ticket?"

"Really?" Wow, chivalry is not dead yet. This man barely knows me and he would let me travel in the train for free. It's so nice of him. I don't know how I will repay him back. Maybe I can sing a song to express my-

"Yes, there is no other train until tomorrow morning." He interrupted my mental musings.

"What?! What am I going to do until tomorrow morning? Where am I gonna sleep? Oh god this sucks. This is so-"

"Well, well it's your fault only. You should have been careful and aware. You don't know what kind of people exists around you and of course you cannot judge anyone from their face. People are really mean and selfish nowadays. And on top of your situation you are a girl. A man might have handled it but you are just a petite little girl. Anyone can take advantage of you. You know they can kidnap you and do things to you that can ruin your life. And-"

.Hell. What a sexist.

"Wow thank you so much I wasn't at all aware of these things. How nice of you?" I said with a fake smile.

"Ah mention not, it was just my-"

"Shut up, you are in your old days. That's what stopping me from slapping you. Idiot. I don't think so I asked you to tell me about all the insecurities I might face and list off the thing that can ruin my life." I slammed my fist on his desk and he cowered back into his seat and his files fell from his hands. I might have helped him if he wasn't such a conformist.

I went out the room. I started walking out of the station. Maybe I can take a cab till the next station and then pick up my luggage from there and pay for the cab. Yeah, that's what I am gonna do. I am so intelligent. I grinned at my plan and maybe I can also complain to the railway minister about that vile man and that guy from the stall and then-

"Aw poor girl look at her she doesn't have anywhere to go. I suggest you take her home my friend."

"Yes, that's what I am gonna do. I will make her comfortable, totally."

I turned back on my heels and glared at him.

"Did I ask you to take me home? No, right then shut the hell up. Idiots" I muttered, flipped them the bird and started walking out of the station. Those two followed me. I wasn't afraid of them. I know basic self-defense.

_You stopped taking those classes, ages ago Bella._

Ah, shut up.

_I am just telling you the truth._

I groaned in frustration at my 'inner voice'. I marched straight to where a cab was waiting. There was only one cab. Never mind. I started walking in the cab's direction but the driver looked back over my shoulder and drove the cab away from me. I glared at the two men behind me and they smirked. I flipped them the bird and turned back jogging over to where a couple of girls were waiting dressed up so sluttily. I stood there for a while. I saw men coming on motorbikes and picking up these girls.

Weird.

Suddenly a man came and stopped in front of me.

"C'mon" Okay, okay so it can't be what I think it is.

"There's a cool motel near-by." This is so awkward. Does the man seriously think I am a prostitute.

"I am not a pro- um, who you think I am." I said.

"Aw, c'mon. How much money do you want?" I started walking down the street and he followed me. The strret was quiet. No lights, nothing. Okay, so focus. I saw that guy from the train the one with reddish-brown hair. I sighed. Maybe he can help me. That creep was still following me and I got an idea. Hopefully he will go away.

I rushed to that reddish-brown hair guy and hugged him. The creep stopped, grimaced and turned away. I sighed and looked back at him. He was so …. I had no words to describe him. His features were so sharp and angular. And his hair I think bronze was the perfect shade to describe his hair. It looked so soft. And his eyes … they were the best shade of green I had ever seen. Like emeralds. Like the trees of a forest after a rainfall, vivid and bright. Like the lush green grass in the morning adorned with dew drops. He had long, black eyelashes and lavender eyelids. I was so mesmerized and dazzled by his beauty.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. He was looking at me and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. I think it was confusion.

"Do I know you?" His voice was irresistible like velvet. Soft and muted, it was the most amazing voice I had ever heard. Why is this man so perfect? I shook my head again and spoke.

"No of course. How would you know me? Okay so now let's get to the point. I hugged you because a creep was following me considering me a prostitute and I had to get away from him and it seemed like the best idea."

"Well it's okay I guess not that-"

"I am not a prostitute by the way."

"Did I say you are?" He said raising a perfect eyebrow.

"No, just making my point clear." I said and blushed. That's one of my few talents Blushing 50 shades of red.

And then it came down crashing on me. It was because of this absurd man that I missed my train.

"YOU MADE ME MISS MY TRAIN." I glared at him.

"What?!"

"DON'T PRETEND. YOU JUST GET OFF THE TRAIN AND I WAS-"

"Can you speak slowly and bit less loud, please?"

"Okay I was purchasing a water bottle when the train stopped and I got into an argument with the guy who was selling the water bottles. And then the train was about to leave and I saw you getting down and you weren't paying attention at all. And I screamed and practically followed you out of the station and when I got back, BADA BING BADA BOOM, the train left me. It's because of you and now I don't have anywhere to go and I would love to rip you to pieces but I don't have the energy and-"

"Did I tell you to get off the train and follow me?" He glared at me.

"Don't give me the attitude mister, instead of saying thank you, you are shouting at me."

"Thank you for what? And you should be the one thanking me. If not for me right now you would be having fun with that _creep._" He smirked.

"Okay, okay you win. But it's really because of you that I missed my train. Now what am I gonna do. My whole luggage is inside the train." I sat on the pavement of the road and took my face in my hands. I was tired. I don't know if that guy was here or not. Maybe he walked away.

"What am I gonna do? Walk down the next station. No. That must be far away. Those two creeps. If not for those I would be right now in that cab going to the next station. I don't have my phone. And that creepy, lunatic station in charge and that creepy shopkeeper it's his fault. Maybe I can go back and smash him to pieces. Those creeps-"

"I am sorry to interrupt your musings. But how many creeps did you meet today?" He spoke amusedly and I glanced to my side. He was sitting right next to me. I couldn't see him properly.

"Many." I sighed.

"C'mon we will think of some idea."

"Really?"

"Really" He gave me a small smile and I returned it.

"Thanks"

He stood up and gave me his hand and I took it. His presence gave me hope and made me feel safe.

* * *

_So what do you think? Please let me know. Just leave a note or a single word to tell me whether I should continue or not._

_Seize the day! :)_


End file.
